Despedida
by Petit Nash
Summary: Era el final de todo, el funeral. El equipo se despedía de Emily para siempre. Y, pese a todo, ella también quería despedirse... Iba a extrañarlos tanto... Post 6.18 "Lauren"


**Despedida.**

Sabía que no podía volver en ese momento, que no podía contarles la verdad, aunque moría por poder hacerlo, que todo había cambiado muy a mi pesar y que podían pasar años antes de que pudiera recuperar mi vida normal.

Lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo para explicar todo eso; lamentaba más que nada tener tanto miedo como para no poder contarle a mi equipo, mi familia, lo que había pasado, prevenirlos del peligro... dejarlos solos y en ascuas, desconociéndome y poniéndolos en un peligro desconocido.

Cerré los ojos, me moví dibujando una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, no estaba lista para viajar muy lejos aun con la herida que tenía, pero podía hacer ese viaje menor, con cuidado podía hacerlo... Al menos eso me merecía después de haber pasado por ese infierno... Tenía que despedirme, aunque ellos nunca fueran a saber que lo hacía, pero lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

Había algo de surrealista en presentarse en el cementerio ese día, pocas personas son capaces de asistir a su propio funeral, a veces tenía la sensación de que era la primera en hacerlo. Y estaba triste por ello... Porque no estaba muerta y quería decirlo a todo el mundo, quería gritárselos, pero no podía, no me estaba permitido, y eso me fastidiaba... Quería abrazarlos a todos y decirles la verdad, pero no podía... Estaba asistiendo a mi propio funeral, aunque no estaba muerta.. ¿o lo estaba?

Me mantuve distante, escondida, sólo para verlos, para ver que estaban bien, para decirles adiós desde lejos... Y los vi a todos, junto al ataúd, con las flores, con la lapida.. y con toda esa tristeza... Odiaba verlos así de tristes.

Ladeé la cabeza levemente cuando los vi dejar las flores, sentí como me inundaba la tristeza, sentí como las lagrimas iban venciéndome; eran mis amigos, mi familia... ¿Cómo podía permitirme decirles tales mentiras? ¿Realmente eso iba a mantenerlos a salvo? ¿de que?... ¿de Doyle? ¿de mi?... Pero estaban tan tristes que costaba creerlo.

Las lagrimas me nublaron la visión un rato, era doloroso todo eso, tal vez no era la mejor idea estar ahí. Uno a uno depositaron una rosa sobre mi tumba...

JJ primero, con esa mirada vacía, casi inexpresiva, con el secreto guardado, sabiendo que no estaba ahí, pero aun así tendría que despedirse de mi... Mi mejor amiga, como iba a hacerme falta... Tendríamos nuestra despedida aparte, eso esperaba, ese era mi deseo final, mi petición... y aun así, sabía que en ese momento ella se despedía de la amiga que había conocido y que pronto se iba a disfrazar de otra. Adiós... Hasta luego... Espero...

Morgan enseguida, mi compañero de trabajo, un amigo capaz de muchas cosas, habíamos pasado por muchos casos juntos y me había animado varias veces cuando las cosas eran realmente deprimentes, fue uno de mis grandes confidentes; se veía tan serio y aturdido, él era diferente, su tristeza era diferente; pese a todo probablemente estaba desecho; perdóname Derek, habría querido que fueras mi apoyo un caso más, habría querido ser el tuyo en ese último...

Seaver vino después, nos conocíamos tan poco, apenas iniciaba nuestra relación y ya era la despedida, pero sabía que también estaba pasando un mal rato... ¿Y si la hubiera conocido un poco más?... Tal vez nos habríamos llevado muy bien Ashley, lamento que no pudiera ser...

García fue la cuarta... Tristeza en el rostro, rosa en la mano y desecha como nunca, vestida de negro y de luto por dentro, había perdido a alguien muy importante, Ian Doyle le había arrebatado a su amiga y yo también... Lloraba, sabía que había llorado por horas, que no podía hablar, que estaba tan dolida que ni un chiste, ni una computadora, ni un abrazo de Kevin iban a reponerla... Penélope, la chica brillante y luminosa estaba tan triste... Lo siento, lo siento tanto amiga, lo siento por todo esto, por lo que te quite, tu tristeza me duele más que la mía... Adiós Penélope, espero que el dolor se vaya al final... No sabes como lo siento. También voy a extrañarte.

Spencer se tambaleo como el quinto, ojos rojos, pelo despeinado, dolido, confundido.. No se merecía más abandonos y despedidas, de verdad que no; era un geniecillo incomprendido, era raro, parlanchín a veces y retraído otras, pero cuanto lo quería, no se tienen amigos así muy seguido... Te quiero, Spencer. Perdona que tengas que pasar por esto de nuevo, perdona que no pudiera decir adiós, perdona que esto sea lo único que puedo hacer para despedirme... Eras un amigo increíble.. Te quiero, Spencer.

Rossi fue enseguida, mirada enojada, cabeza baja... Amigo, jefe, lo más parecido a una figura paterna en mi vida, apoyándome cada que era necesario, escuchándome, estando ahí para valorar las cosas y corregir los malos pasos... Parte de mi familia, parte importante. El hubiera sabido que decirme ante tal tristeza, pero no se podía... Ay Dave, ojala pudiéramos regresar a hace unos día, ojala te hubiera contado...

Hotch fue el último. Jamás olvidare eso. Su expresión era indescifrable, tan serio, tan ausente y triste que no era fácil adivinar lo que se movía por su cabeza; deteniéndose unos segundos más al depositar la flor, sabía la verdad y sabía que era injusto, mirando de reojo a JJ y deseando que las cosas no fueran así, estaba lejos pero reconocía esa expresión... No lloraba, él nunca l hacía, no se desplomaba frente a otros, quería sostenerlos, quería ser fuerte para el equipo... No te tocaba serlo, Hotch... No te tocaba resistir, porque sabía que estabas tronado por dentro, no te tocaba ser el héroe, aunque como deseaba que fueras a salvarme, Aarón, como deseaba que no renunciaras a encontrarme... Pero quería que estuvieras a salvo y sé que puedes entender eso, aunque duela, sé que entendías que hubiera dado lo que sea por protegerte, y sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo... Perdóname... No quisiera despedirme así... No de ti... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Te quise tanto... Te quiero tanto... Y que sepas la verdad esta bien y tal vez resulte esperanzador, pero no nos sirve... Adiós, Aarón...

Al final los vi irse despidiendo y marchándose uno a uno... Cada uno envuelto en su tristeza... Decidí dar marcha atrás. También era hora de irme... Mire un último momento atrás, Hotch seguía de pie a pesar de que casi todos se habían ido, Rossi se mantenía unos pasos atrás de él... Hubiera querido explicarle, pero no sabía como, no debía hacerlo, eran las reglas...

Mientras miraba a Hotch me asaltaron tantos pensamientos... Si, iba a irme e iba a estar a salvo, Doyle no iba a encontrarme nunca, no iba a poder dañarme, y ¿eso de que me servía? ¿y de que les servía a ellos?... Miro a Hotch... no quisiera irme jamás, pero a él no va a pasarle nada malo, va a estar a salvo, el precio es terriblemente alto, pero va a estar a salvo, como todos.

...

Me sorprendo, durante un segundo levanta la mirada y la fija en un punto...¿en mi?... ¿sabes que estoy aquí? ¿lo sabes?... Por favor, lo sabes, debes saberlo... Una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos y creo adivinar una brevisima sonrisa de alivio... Lo sabes... Y eso es todo, es un segundo, un minúsculo segundo, una minúscula fracción de tiempo durante la cual creo que me miras y te miro a la vez... Y quien sabe si algún día volverá a repetirse, pero a sido así, un segundo que nos ha pertenecido por última vez a Aarón Hotchner y Emily Prentiss... Y es todo... Él da la vuelta y camina con Dave, por dentro van llorando, los conozco... Y pronto yo tendré que irme.

Es extraño tener que irme ahora, porque he estado en mi propio funeral, aunque no estoy muerta... ¿o lo estoy?...

Pero sé que no, aunque Emily Prentiss se haya ido, así como Lauren Reynols... Y al final, dando marcha atrás, preparándome para otra vida, sabiendo que tal vez pasen años antes de poder recuperar todo eso... Lo único que quería hacer era despedirme.

Lo único que quería hacer es decir que lo siento... y que los amo tanto!


End file.
